


Rubentine Date

by Taurusicorn2400



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Happy, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Just Wrote some Clem and Ruby date, because I haven't see a lot of rubentine fics, which is just rude.
Relationships: Clementine & Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 7





	Rubentine Date

Clementine sits up on her bed. She grabs her crutches and attempts to stand up, but falls back on the bed. Clem huffs and goes to stand again. She's successful this time, and she does a little happy dance. She goes to wal- crutch her way out of her room. She made it about halfway to the school entrance when Ruby came up to her.

God Ruby, Clem wouldn't know what she'd do without her. Not just because of the fact she kept her missing leg from getting infected, but also because Ruby was her emotional support with coming to terms with her new disability. That and the fact that she's Clem's girlfriend.

A girlfriend, Clem never thoughts she would have one of those. Not that she's complaining about it. The opposite really. Clem is more surprised than anything. Happy even.

"Hey Clem I was just lookin' for ya. I need your help on something." Ruby spoke.

Ruby has been super understanding about Clem's need to feel like she's pulling her weight. Usually the tasks aren't really that major. They're more trivial but they make Clem happy so Ruby tries to find as many of them as she can. They mostly have to do with the greenhouse but Clem isn't complaining one bit. More time to spend with ruby there.

"Is it in the greenhouse" Clem grinned.

"Would I be me if it ain't in the greenhouse, Cutie." Ruby replies.

The nickname makes Clementine blush. Like hard core blush. She wasn't ready for the fucking nickname. She's never ready for when Ruby drops them. It seems like she does it on purpose, if the giant grin in Ruby's face has anything to say about it.

"God, you're so adorable." Ruby beamed.

"I am not adorable. I'm a scary badass." Clem huffs out. Ruby just grins bigger.

"Yeah, a adorable, scary badass."

Clem pouts, which causes Ruby to lean up and kiss her. The kiss was a quick peck on the lips, but it still caused Clem's face to burn even more. 

"Ugh, fine. You win. Only for you though, everyone else can't know about that. I still have rep to uphold." Clem pouts even more.

"Of course, don't want everyone knowing how cute ya can be, huh?" Ruby teased

"So what's this thing you needed help on?" Clem tries to change the subject. It works as Ruby starts walking towards the green house, Clem's sanity is thankful.

Ruby holds the school doors open so Clem has a easy time crutching her way out and down the stairs. They talk about walkers, life before walkers and other things as they make their way to the green house. 

Once they make it to the green house, Ruby opens the door open and Clem notices something's on the floor. A blanket, some pillows, plate with various of the grown food, and some juice boxes. Clementine looks towards Ruby with a look of confusion.

"Uh, I wanted help with seeing if some of the food is ready to be picked and used, but I got the idea 'why not turn this into a date?'." Ruby looks down shyly. "So um, yeah. This was stupid won't it. I'll just clean this up and you can go-"

Ruby was cut off by Clementine crutching over to the blanket and sitting. She let out a sigh in relief when Clem patted the spot next to her with a smile. She moves to sit with a smile of her own.

"I don't think it's a stupid idea at all. Lovely is a word I'd use. Maybe even sweet." Clem beamed.

A slight blush appeared on Ruby's face at the statement. She's glad Clem seemed to like it, would've been awkward otherwise.

"Glad ya think so. Are ya ready to taste test some things to put in dinner, Pumpkin?" 

The blush that Clem  _ just  _ got under control came back with a bang. Goddamn it, Ruby and her freaking pet names. At least this time she didn't point it out, just smirked and picked up a tomato. Clem's sanity is thankful.

"S'just tell me if ya think they ready to be picked or not, alrighty?" Ruby says as she brings the tomato to Clementine's mouth.

  
  


When Clem bites into it she gets a tangy sweet taste in her mouth. She smiles and gives a thumbs up to indicate the tomatoes are good to go. Ruby writes down a reminder to pick them.

"Ok, now how about these?" Ruby brings a bell pepper up for Clem to taste.

When Clementine bit into it, she made a face. Not one of disgust, but one of mild contempt.

"Yeah no, these need to sit a while longer." Clem states as she finishes chewing. Ruby nods and writes that down.

"Ok , Sunshine, how about the strawberries." Ruby picks up the strawberries.

"Oh, now you're just doing that on purpose." Clementine says as  _ another  _ blush rises on her face from  _ another  _ pet name.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Taste the darn strawberry."

Clem huffs and tosses the berry in her mouth. God how long has it been since she had a strawberry. This is the best dang thing Clem has had in, well, years. Clementine closes her eyes and savors the taste.

"I'm assumin' it's good to go?" Ruby questions with a smile.

"Yeah, the berries are definitely good to go. Jeez, that's the best damn thing I've eaten in a long time."

"I told ya, this greenhouse is gonna-"

"Do wonders for morale, I know I know." Clem cuts Ruby off, with a grin.

"Whatever. Let's finished tasting the rest of this so we can pick them and 'em back, alright."

Clem is kinda glad Ruby came up with this idea. She hasn't felt this happy in a long time. This date helped her realize something, though. It helped her realize that she is, in fact, in love with Ruby. She just needs a way to tell her.


End file.
